Liar, Liar
by Jayne Eris Nyx
Summary: Set in New Moon. Bella goes with Alice to save Edward in Volterra. She is about to learn a secret that will change everything. Bella&Alec, Jasper&OC. Some cussing. Don't like, Don't read. Polt is mine. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Yes I'm alive. I know I haven't updated Second Chance but life's been crazy and I've been working on this on. So enjoy. Review please.**

**Song: Wasting All These Tears by Cassadee Pope**

"Bella, you have to find Edward. He's under the clock tower. You're the only one who can go. You have to hurry." Alice said to me as she sped through the crowd and pushed me out of the car.

I turned around looking at the crowd. How the hell am I supposed to find Edward in this crowd? Seriously Alice! You couldn't take any closer. I thought. I started running. Why am I here in the first place? I mean, why should Edward care if I was dead or not? He left me in the woods and I almost died then. Wait, the clock tower was right there.

"Edward!" I yelled as I ran through people and a fountain. "Edward for fuck's sake, I'm alive!" I crashed into him pulling him away from the sunlight.

"Bella? Even in death you smell amazing." He said with his eyes closed with an idiotic look on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, I'm actually here. Now we need to get out of here." I said. That seemed to snap him out of whatever universe he had been in. We walked into an alley.

"Well what do we have here? I didn't think you were one to drink human blood. After all you look up to Carlisle so much," a deep voice said coming from the end of the alley.

"I'm not. And actually I'm no longer in need of your services." Edward had said.

"Too bad. Aro wants to see you and your 'mate'. And a good-looking one at that." The voice said.

Edward growled. I rolled my eyes at him. A girl's voice came from out of the shadows, "Leave them alone Felix. But he is right. Aro sent us out to get you. He wants to see you right away."

"ok then. Why don't you go out to see the festival, Bella?" Edward said crouched still looking at where the voices were coming from.

"No she must come too." The girl's voice said.

"She most certainly won't Jane." Edward said growling. I rolled my eyes.

"I have to go Edward. Whether you like it or not. Obviously it is not a request." I said slowly like I was talking to a child. Jane smirked at me as Edward began to slowly walk with Jane and Felix. The only problem was his hand was tightly gripping my hip to the point of pain.

"Edward can you please loosen your grip? You're hurting me." I said quietly to Edward. He only growled at me and tightened his grip. I hissed in pain.

A couple minutes later, we were at the door of the Volturi Castle. A lady in the front desk was typing when we entered and looked up.

"Miss Jane, shall I let Aro know we have guests?"

"No Giana. He already knows."

"Very well." She said as we walked past her.

We continued walking when we came upon set of huge doors. Jane opened them without hesitation. Behind the doors was a huge room with 3 thrones and on those thrones sat three vampires.

Jane bowed to them. "Masters, I have brought you what you have asked for."

"Thank you Jane. Ah young Edward, turns out that your mate is still alive. Isn't that wonderful brothers?" The vampire in the middle said looking a little too happy. The other vampires looked increasingly bored.

"Aro, let's be done with this. " said the blonde vampire looking bored.

Aro walked over to the blonde vampire and took his hand. While this was going on, I started looking at the vampires around. I saw a vampire that was staring straight at me. He had black hair and red eyes (duh). He was tall. He had to have been at least 19 when he was turned. When I looked him, Edward looked at him and snarled at him.

" She's mine. She is MINE! Leave her alone Alec."

The vampire named Alec snarled and growled at him. Aro turned around to see Edward launch himself at Alec. All of sudden he stopped mid-air and was screaming in pain. I stared at him. Aro raised his hand and he stopped screaming.

"Thank you Jane. Now Edward come here." Aro said to Edward holding out his hand. Edward took it and Aro closed his eyes thinking deeply. After a while, he looked at Edward sadly. "You have lied to me, Edward. You knew she wasn't your mate. You lied to us. For attacking a member of the Volturi and lying, you are sentenced to death. Alec, if you could please escort your mate out of here?"

I stood there stunned from what had just happened and then it clicked. "You lied to me?" I said quietly. "You LIED to ME!" I yelled at Edward. "You FUCKING bastard. I loved you and you lied to me. Repeatedly."

"Please Bella…" he reached out to touch me.

"No just don't." I turned away from him.

Alec was at me side and said, "Do you wish to lay down, love?"

I smiled at him. "Please."

As he picked me up and carried me out of the room, I could hear Edward's tortured screams.

When we reached the room, I laid on the bed.

"Is it true that you're my mate?" I asked to Alec.

He looked at me. "Yes love. It is."

"Will you lie to me? Because if you lie even once to me, I would never be able to trust you again." I said to him staring him in the eyes.

"I understand, love, and I promise you I will never intentionally lie to you." He said honestly.

I laid back down staring up at the ceiling. The song Wasting All These Tears came to my mind.

_I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle_

_Laying down on the Bathroom floor_

_My loneliness was a rattlin' the windows_

_You said you don't want me anymore_

_And you left me _

_Standing on the corner crying _

_Feelin' like a fool for tryin'_

_I don't even remember why _

_I'm wasting all these tears on you_

_I wish I could erase all memory_

_Cause you didn't give a damn_

_About me _

_Oh finally I'm through_

_Wasting all these tears on you_

With that song in my mind, I fell asleep in Alec's arms.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I'll try and update soon. Later guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hey guys. I'm back. I know I haven't updated in a while. Thank you to everyone who favorited and reviewed. This is unedited.**

**Alec's POV**

As I watched Bella sleep, I felt as if she was the one thing I've been waiting for. The moment she walked through the door, she became my life. She came before everyone, even my sister. While I was deep in thought, my twin sister, Jane, walked in.

"You are smitten by her aren't you?" She asked calmly.

"Yes I am." I answered honestly looking at Bella.

"Then there's something you need to know about her."

"What?" I asked her concerned for my Bella.

"When I first saw her, I tried to use my gift on her," I growled at her. She shrugged. "It didn't work. She didn't even flinch. She must be a shield." Jane said looking slightly worried. "You should have Eris-" I growled at her.

"I don't want Isabella anywhere near her." I yelled at Jane.

"Won't let me near who?" My angel asked sleepily having just woken up from my yelling and growling.

"A friend of mine," Jane replied before I could reply. I glared at her and she shrugged.

"And you won't let me meet her because..." Bella trailed off waiting for me to answer.

"Because before she was turned, she was beaten and degraded to the point where she developed alternate personalities. She was also a part of the Southern Vampire Wars. Aro keeps her only because of her fighting skills and her powers." I explained to Bella, hoping she would drop the subject.

"Could I talk to her with you and Jane with me?" My angel asked innocently.

"I looked down at my angel who was looking at me pleadingly. I sighed.

"Fine. But Jane and I stay with you at all times." I said sternly.

"Okay, let's go." Bella jumped out of bed. She looked back at me. "Come on, Alec." I sighed and got up off the bed.

"You might want oto get on my back. It's faster." I said to Bella turning my back to her for her to jump on.

She jumped on my back then Jane and I ran through the castle. We stopped right outside the basement door. Bella jumped off my back and went to open the door. Jane stopped her.

"It may be best if I go first," she said opening the door and walking in.

**Bella's POV**

As Jane opened the door, I wondered just how damaged she was. For some reason, a picture of Jasper popped into my head. I quickly shook my head and followed Alec down into the basement.

As I looked into the room, I saw that chairs were broken, shattered, and thrown across the room. The tables were in no better shape. The headboard On the bed was completely torn off. I heard chains rattling as a figure stepped out of the shadows. Alex pushed me behind him.

"Relax Alec. I won't hurt her," the figure called out.

Alec slightly relaxed. "Eris what happened?"

"Please Alec, I've told you. Call me Jay. I've lost most of my humanity and I'd like to keep what humanity I have left," she looked around the room, " as to what happened, a couple of guards thought they should try and fight Eris. And well they lost." She looked at me. "Where are my manners? Who is your darling little human, Alec?"

Alec growled at her and she hissed back.

"She's my mate," he growled at her. She looked at me looking shocked.

"Alec, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any offense to you or your mate," she said quickly.

I stepped away from Alec. "It's fine. I'm Bella." I put my hand out for her to shake and she just hugged me.

"I'm so sorry about my comment. It's just I've never seen a human mate before. I'm Jay. I'm called many things due to my time in the Southern Vampire Wars. I am also called Sirens and Eris." She said letting go of me at the last sentence.

"How could anyone know the difference?" I asked.

She looked at me. "You will know when you see. I spent my time of the Wars under the command of a sadistic botch named Maria." She said the name like it was acid on her tongue. The name clicked in my head.

"Did you know Jasper?" I asked hopefully. She had turned away but when I asked that question with vampire speed she turned back around and was right in front of me.

"You mean the Major? I was created to take his place when he ran away."

I stared at her shocked. All of a sudden, Jay, Jane, and Alec turned to the door. Three guards came to view.

"Alec, Jane, Master Aro wants you. We have guests," they said before disappearing.

I looked at Alec. "What about me?" He looked at me.

"I guess you'll have to come with us." He said.

We left Jay in her room as we walked to the throne room.

"Do you know who the guests are?" I asked Alec.

"No I don't. These are unexpected guests." Alec said looking confused.

When we walked into the throne room, Alec kept me hidden from the vampires. When we turned to face them, I couldn't help but stare. I couldn't believe who it was. They seemed equally shocked.

"What are you doing here, Bella?"

"I could ask you the same thing Alice and Jasper." I said.


End file.
